New Born Story: Chapter two : The confusion
by MadiMadz
Summary: This man knows her name "Nina", plays with her heart and yet she does not knnow who he is, shes even more confused when she finds out his, and then the thrst, she can't concentrate at all, where is she? what was happening? why can't she remember?


A New Born Story

Chapter 2

The Confusion

My throat burned so badly, the air flowing out of the freezer stopped me from thinking straight, the smell that drifted my way was delicious, but it reminded me and disgusted me, I hated myself for wanting the source of that smell, I really loathed myself.

The man looked back at me his hand half way reaching for a small sealed bag of blood, he was frowning over at me, he looked worried.

"Maybe you should drink something first," He suggested he smirked a bit, but it did not reach his eyes, eyes red as the blood in his hands. I was frightened but not by his eyes, but the fear of my eyes being like his. My eyes widened with shock and revelation.

"Nina," The man sighed, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he looked back at me again his face serious, "Do you remember anything before your re-creation?"

"What?" I gasped, and know that I tried to think back I couldn't remember anything, and then I looked back at this stranger upset and disturbed, "How do you know my name?"

He looked upset now, his narrowing in sadness and regret,"what is the last thing you remember?"

"well-" I stood there , thinking hard the last thing I remember was planning a trip to the Capital, to see a film with my mates to see a film, but I don't know what film it was, Damn, it was so hard to remember , like trying to see through a filmy lens " I remember planning a trip to Cardiff, to see a film with my friends, but that's all."

My creator gridded his teeth, I shocked me that he cared about my memory, let alone humanity and mortality. He got up looking at his feet as he walked over to me, and handed me the bag of blood. I couldn't take it off him, I just looked at it.

"I know," he comforted, I looked up to see a kindly smile on his face, and his eyes, still red, were soft and know did not seem threatening to me. Seeing his face more clearly, made my mind reel, I know him some how, and his face made my heart ache.

His hair was a golden like colour streaks of brown showed from under the top layer of his head, he was tall, and kind of bulky, muscularly and his skin was so pale that he almost looked ill, dark circles under his eyes, it made him looked tired. His face was beautiful, handsome, like the hot mechanic's you see in America (which is kind of stereotypical of me I know but its the only way I could describe the way he looked to me).

The memory hit me, like I was running into a brick wall. He had the same expression except for the sadness in his eyes, he was wearing different things and we were in a different place. We were standing out side up on a hill some where looking over the valley.

_Keith _

I was back in the present again. I looked back up at this man with tears in my eyes.

"Keith" I sobbed, but no tears ran down my face"That's your name, isn't it? Keith."

His face changed in an instant it had turned to shock, he smiled.

"You remember?" He claimed.

I looked down, "Only your name," I replied "and on the hill."

I stood there expecting nothing, not knowing how he was going to react. I didn't know what to do, I was so lost, so confused, Why did this happen to me? Why can't I remember? What can't I remember? Why does this man mean so much to me? Loads of questions running through my head, too much, even for the new space in my brain to handle.

Thinking all this through, I didn't expect what was going to happen next. Arms wrapped around me, Keith held me close to his body and held me, I felt his body mould into mine, and at first I was to taken by surprise to do anything but stand there, but then I felt myself break down and I hugged back, I would have cried but it seemed impossible for my body to produce tears. So I sobbed softly with out tears, and let him hold me, comfort is what I needed badly and it is what I got.

We stayed that way for awhile. Waiting for me to clam down. I knew I could trust him, even though I can not remember my comforter, but I seemed to trust him naturally, with out a second thought.

"I'll look after you," He whispered softly, he held me tighter, "We'll get through this, you'll get your memory back, you'll see."

He sounded like a defiant child, determined to make it happen even though it was beyond his control. He lets go of me and looks me straight in the eye, he seemed to examine me, observe me, as if the answer to my memory loss would just appear, the solution along with it. He gave up and again he smiled softly, looking down at the blood bag.

"You have to drink it," He demanded looking back at me "I know your burning." his eyes flicked to my throat as he said this. He seemed worried again, like he was going to shove the bag down my throat if I didn't drink it worried.

I looked at the bag at first in disgust. I hadn't forgotten my thirst , It was on my mind all the time, it nagged at me, but my human morals and old human thoughts were still in motion. As I took the bag reluctantly, I realised now how appealing it seemed, how it changed to disgust and reluctance to pure longing and sudden ravenous thirst. I looked at it for awhile fighting it, but I couldn't fight it any longer, instinct and thirst took over and I snatched the bag and turned away from him. I couldn't let him see me like this animalistic, monstrous and terrifying. Just as quickly as I'd snatched the bag and drank out of it , I had finished it, dropping the bag to the floor. Blood. More. I wanted more. I didn't think as I ran to the freezer at the other side of the room, getting there in a flash, I slammed the door open and snatched out five bags more of blood, I drank them all quickly, dropping them all and reaching for five more, I did the same with them, but as I got to the last two I had slowed down, the burning thirst had receded, but the thirst was still there, it had been made into a permanent burn, like I was in hell, burning forever, flames licking my throat, but it was dulled now. I couldn't believe that it was still there, it was hardly there, but it was there. I reached for one last bag, and this time I was sane no longer ruled by instinct and I no longer felt disgust towards the red delicacy that I could still taste on my tongue. I was still quite a bit thirsty, one more bag and I'd be okay I thought.

"How's the throat now?" Keith asked, I've never noticed before but he seemed less stressed now than he did a minute ago.

I looked back to the sound of his voice, "Its still burning," I responded, I was a bit shocked and confused by it all, "Will it go away? Why hasn't it gone away?"

"Your a new born," He smiled at my confused expression, he walked over to me and pushed the hair from my face, "Its still going to be like that for a while, You'll still be feeling the burning even if you feel that your not thirsty , well you'll feel thirsty for a few years, its kind of hard to explain really."

He looked embarrassed for not explaining properly to me properly what was happening to me. I couldn't concentrate properly, my attention was divided between his face, what he was saying, and my craving.

"I'm sorry," I said I shook my head, "What were you saying?"

Keith shook his head as if he was answering his my shake of the head. "Maybe later, go look in the mirror."

I turned to eye the mirror with curiosity. I walked over to it , with again my freaky speed, and stopped just inches from it. I was facing it from the side not looking at it directly, all I was seeing was a line, the frame of the mirror, and a stand connecting to it with wheels. It was fear that had stopped me in my tracks. Had the burning changed from the out side too? Or did Keith want me to look in the mirror to assure me that I haven't turned to a pile of chard wood? I stepped cautiously to the glass side of the mirror, looking down afraid that when I would look up, that I'd see a monster looking back. After what seemed like ages I looked up.

The mirror was plain, just a mirror on a stand, no fancy designs, just a mirror on a stand. I didn't take much notice of the mirror. Half a Millie second later my attention was on my reflection. I was totally different, not the charred wood I was expecting. Not at all like chard wood at all.


End file.
